Fuego de Troya
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Gea tanto humanos como los dioses disfrutan de la paz que han ganado. Pero no durara mucho, nuevos enemigos están moviendo sus fichas para derribar a los dioses y ahora el destino del mundo depende de un chico sin recuerdos, una versión latina de Rambo y un algo sociopata hijo del amor ¿Podrán nuestros héroes cumplir su misión? (No Mary Sue)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Conspiración

El palacio se mantenía flotando orgulloso entre el cielo y la tierra a la mitad del camino que separaba el suelo de la bóveda celeste, la gótica construcción brillaba con una leve luz lavanda al ser bañada por el resplandor de la luna sobre sus paredes hechas de amatista. Los umbrales del palacio estaban totalmente abiertos junto con las ventanas por las que entraba el viento helado de la noche.

Dentro del gigantesco palacio hubo un resplandor dorado que ilumino los oscuros corredores de la mansión, al desaparecer dejo en su lugar a un hombre quien miro los corredores con indiferencia como si no le sorprendiese en lo más mínimo el lúgubre castillo.

—Este sitio nunca cambia —Dijo el sujeto mirando el interior del lugar, busco en sus bolsillos y extrajo de ellos un reloj hecho de oro —Es hora de moverse.

Guardo el reloj y comenzó a caminar sin importarle la falta de luz del lugar o los laberinticos corredores del palacio del cielo, mientras avanzaba el único sonido que lo acompañaba era el que hacían sus zapatos al pisar el suelo de amatista y su propia respiración, lenta y calmada. Quien no conociese el lugar se hubiera perdido entre los confusos pasillos o hubiera sido consumido por la oscuridad del lugar cayendo en los brazos de la locura pero aquel individuo no era un desconocido en el palacio aunque claro evitaba en lo posible visitar aquel lugar.

 _Como todos los demás lo hacen_ —Penso el hombre — _¿Hace cuanto tiempo no recorria estos pasillos?_

El hombre lo ignoraba asi como la mayoría de las cosas que lo rodeaban, siguió su camino hasta que oyo el ruido, un murmullo, un leve susurro que no paso desapercibido para el, a su lado paso a gran velocidad una niebla de un color blanco azulado a cada centímetro que se acercaba a el el sonido era mas fuerte pero se desvanecio una vez que la niebla se perdió de vista cuando atravezo el techo sobre su cabeza.

El hombre curvo la comisura de sus labios en una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino llegando a unas escaleras que no tardo en subir, a su lado los susurros envueltos en aquella niebla color cobalto cruzaban con rapidez los escalones flotando sobre ellos hasta llegar a su destino.

El sujeto llego al final de las escaleras y se detuvo un momento, frente a el se extendia una larga alfombra de seda roja a los lados de esta decenas de antorchas brillaban con un fuego purpura haciendo que ese lugar fuera el único iluminado de todo el palacio. Los susurros se oian multiplicados por miles en aquel salón, las luces azuladas iban de aquí para alla a gran velocidad pero la mayoría de ellas estaban concentradas en un solo lugar, el trono.

El trono estaba hecho enteramente de oro solido y cubierto con piedras preciosoas entre las que predominaba la amatista al igual que en todo el palacio, sentada en el estaba a quien el sujeto estaba buscando.

La mujer lcuia un largo vestido rojo y unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color, el vestido tenia una abertura que deajaba al descubierto una de sus largas y sensuales piernas. Su rostro era de facciones bellas y delicadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios curvados en una lasciva sonrisa, su piel era color nero como la obscidiana y su cabello blanco le llegaba hasta la cintura.

El hombre se acerco hacia ella a paso lento por la alfombra y dejo de caminar cuando vio como ella era golpeada en el pecho por una de las nieblas cobalto, la mujer solto un leve suspiro y abrió sus ojos revelando sus iris carmesí que se clavaron en el sujeto frente a ella.

—¡Valla, valla! ¡Miren a quien trajo el viento! —Rio levemente la mujer para luego levantarse de su trono e ir hasta su visitante —¿Cuántos años han pasado querido? ¿Dos? ¿Tres milenios?

El sujeto no respondio e hizo el esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía en la presencia de aquella mujer, no titubio nisiquiera cuando sintió los finos dedos de la mujer acariciando su rostro.

—¿Viniste a recordar los viejos tiempos? —Pregunto ella con un ronroneo seductor, el sujeto la miro a los ojos y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Hoy no amiga mia

—Oh —La mujer lucio decepcionada por la respuesta de su visitante y se giro para volver a su trono —Entonces ¿Qué te trae a mi morada?

—¿No puedo simplemente venir a saludarte? —Ella arqueo una de sus cejas y el hombre puso sus manos delante de si mismo en señal de rendición —De acuerdo, me atrapaste vine por otra cosa.

La expresión de la guapa mujer cambio a una de curiosidad.

—Busco información

—Informacion —Repitio la mujer y se inclino un poco sobre su trono expectante —¿Qué tipo de información?

—Ah, tu conoces muy bien lo que busco —La mujer se mostro confundida y el sujeto del traje blanco ensancho su sonrisa, era el momento —Tiene que ver con nuestro amigo _El de los pies ligeros_.

—¡Bah!¡Nisiquiera menciones a ese ingrato! —Exclamo ella con rabia —Si no fuera por mi ¡¿Crees que sus logros se conocerían?! ¡Bastardo infeliz malagradecido! ¡Espero que se este pudriendo en el inframundo! —Y la mujer continuo, el sujeto no se sorprendio por ello era bien sabido que el asunto que menciono aun no era superado por ella, finalmente la mujer parecio relajarse un poco —¿Qué buscas del _Hijo de Tetis?_

El hombre reprimio una carcajada aunque no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara mas _hijo de Tetis_ pensó _Podria funcionar…_

—Como te dije antes, busco información de nuestro _querido_ sobrino.

A la mujer no le agrado en lo mas minimo que le recordaran que aquel desgraciado era parte de su familia, aunque fuera familia lejana.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Digamos que busco algo que el dejo atrás…Su legado, si quieres llamarlo asi.

—¿A que te refieres?

El hombre puso las manos en los bolsillos de su traje blanco y se encogio de hombros

—¿Quieres que te de una pista? —Bromeo el

—Tal vez —Contesto ella —Sabes que me encantan los acertijos.

—Dime ¿Qué fue lo que nuestro _querido_ sobrino dejo en manos de alguien que no lo merecia?

La mente de la mujer comenzó a recordar al hijo de Tetis, sus grandes batallas y logros legendarios y claro como olvidar aquella habilidad y a la vez maldición que el guerrero cargo a sus espaldas y que lo había hecho tan famoso a lo largo y ancho del planeta (Cosa que le debía enteramente a ella) Pero no podía entender lo que su viejo amigo quería decir con eso, su sobrino (aunque le doliese admitirlo) nunca había cometido actos de injusticia.

Que el dejase algo a alguien que no lo merecia simplemente parecía no tener sentido.

—No lo comprendo —Admitio ella —De haber sucedido algo asi yo lo sabría…es MI trabajo después de todo

El hombre asintió.

—¿Quieres otra pista?

La sonrisa de la mujer titubeo.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?

—Por supuesto que no Feme, solo quiero hacer este juego mas divertido.

Feme no creyo en las palabras de su amigo pero decidio asentir y dejar que el hombre le diera su pista.

—¿Qué te parece esto? _Κλειδί για τη νίκη_

—¿Kleidi Gia ti niki?... —La mujer comprendio de golpe a lo que se referia el sujeto y abrió sus ojos como platos tomada totalmente por sorpresa —¡¿Hablas enserio?!

El hombre solto una carcajada, la misma que estuvo reprimiendo hacia tiempo.

—¡Hablo muy enserio! Amiga mia, seguramente tu también lo has notado, vientos de guerra corren por el mundo ¿Y que mejor que tener una pequeña ventaja en nuestro equipo?

—Eres un demente —La mujer rio —¿Cómo piensas controlar ese poder?

El hombre chasqueo su lengua y se encogio de hombros

—Los detalles son lo de menos Feme, ¿Tienes lo que busco?

La mujer cerro sus ojos y se concentro en lo que buscaba, recorriendo el mundo en su mente hasta que una de las nieblas cobalto la impacto haciendo que soltara otro suspiro de placer

—La Estrella del Norte….Lo que buscas esta ahí.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a brillar en el mismo resplandor dorado que lo trajo a aquel lugar, no tenia tiempo que perder debía poner en marcha su plan antes de que cualquiera de los olímpicos se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Los atraparía a todos con la guardia baja, nisiquiera sus queridos semidioses podrían detenerlos cuando el ya hubiera ejecutado su jugada.

La suerte le sonreía al Titan.

Se giro hacia Feme y levanto su mano para despedirse sin recibir respuesta alguna, el brillo lo envolvió y desaparecio del lugar.

—Asi que una nueva guerra se acerca…¿Qué es lo que planeas teniendo esa arma en tus manos? —Se pregunto Feme recostándose nuevamente en su trono —Me pregunto a que bando apoyare esta…

Otra de las nieblas impacto a la mujer esta vez con mucho mas fuerza que las anteriores, Feme llevo una mano a su pecho que latia a una gran velocidad, casi no podía creer lo que ese susurro le había dicho.

En la oscuridad de su palacio la mujer comenzó a reir sin control, las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes a partir de ahora.

Ceo buscaba la _Llave de la victoria_ y aquel chico había despertado al fin.

La Fama, el mounstro de las mil lenguas, decidio mantenerse neutral en aquella batalla

Pero se divertiría mucho con el resultado de ella.

* * *

 **¡Corten! ¡Al fin despues de años subo un fanfiction sobre el mundo de Percy Jackson! ¿Donde esta mi premio por esto?**

 **Bueno, mejor continuemos. Esta es una idea que desde que termine de leer los libros rondaba por mi mente y les traje el Prologo de lo que seria Fuego de Troya espero que les halla gustado, aunque a quien engaño, nadie lo leera porque este Fandom como que esta medio muerto ¡Revivamos el Fandom gente!**

 **En fin, en el proximo capitulo comenzara la historia.**

 **¡Mapache se despide amigos!**

 **¡Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Aliens y Princesas Guerreras

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece (Por desgracia) le pertenece a Rick "El tio" Riordan**

 **Yo solo soy un simple mortal que juega con sus personajes y universo.**

* * *

 **Aliens y princesas guerreras.**

El supo que algo andaba mal cuando despertó.

No era solo el hecho de que sintiera el cuerpo cansado o que le doliera la cabeza como si tuviera una familia de ratas viviendo en su cerebro, se restrego la sien y se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando poner en orden todo.

Lo primero que noto fue el lugar en donde se encotraba, era un apartamento o al menos una casa bastante pequeña ya que la cocina quedaba a pocos metros de su cama y a los lados habian dos puertas una a la derecha y otra en el lado izquierdo de la pared, pared que sea dicho de paso estaba cubierta de posters de lo que parecian ser comics y bandas de rock.

El lugar estaba hecho un caos, botellas y latas vacias por doquier junto con varias bolsas de comida chatarra y lo que parecian ser cajas de comida China eran el decorado del piso de madera.

El chico atribuyo su dolor de cabeza al desorden de lo que parecia ser su hogar, pero por mas desorden que el hubiera causado el dia anterior aun el chico no lograba encontrar una respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando.

Porque, veras su problema no era el dolor de cabeza o el cansansio corporal, su problema es que no reconocia donde habia despertado.

Y nisiquiera podia recordar quien era el.

Y claro, el temor solo aumentaba en el ¿Que diablos sucedió? Se levanto y probo suerte abriendo una de las puertas la cual conducía al baño, baño que podría ser clasificado como un elemento de tortura para cualquier claustrofóbico ya que era incómodamente pequeño, un espejo, una ducha y el inodoro casí todo pegado entre si.

El chico puso su cabeza bajo la ducha y al abrir la llave el agua corrió,apenas toco su cabeza el dolor se intensifico haciéndolo soltar un grito.

—¡Mierda!

Al gritar dio un paso atrás casi cayéndose al suelo, aturdido el chico cerro el agua no sin antes mojarse un poco la cara para intentar despejarse un poco y poder pensar con claridad agitado y con la cara goteando se acerco al espejo y se dio cuenta de algo muy grave.

No recordaba ni su propio rostro.

Frunciendo el ceño el chico se acerco un poco mas al cristal y vio con claridad su reflejo, tenia ojos verdes oscuros y los reviso con cuidado sin encontrar enrojecimiento en ellos lo cual había echado a la basura la única teoría que tenia para explicar su perdida de memoria, borrachera y resaca pero ¿No se suponía que debería tener sus ojos enrojecidos de haber sido eso? Dolor de cabeza ya tenia lo cual solo lo confundía aun mas.

Sin saber que pensar paso una de suos manos por su cabello dándose cuenta de que tenia el cabello pelirrojo, algo corto y un poco ondulado, al levantar un poco del cabello de su frente noto una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja izquierda y lo que parecía ser un gran moretón bajo su cabello.

—Asi que es eso...—Murmuro el chico y puso su mano tapando el moreton—¿Que diablos paso?

Ahora al menos tenia una explicación algo lógica de lo que le pasaba, alguien le había dado un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente y tan confundido como había despertado o tal vez el mismo se había golpeado el día anterior por error y había terminado en esa situación. Si había sido el quien se había golpeado el pelirrojo ya estaba preparado para ponerse una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza y salir a la calle así por la vergüenza.

¿Como alguien seria tan estúpido para golpearse asimismo?

Tomo ropa que estaba sobre una silla cerca de su desordenada cama y se cambio al terminar camino hasta la cocina y encontró de pura casualidad unas llaves entre algunos platos, supuso que serian las llaves de su casa, con sus llaves en mano decidió salir a ver si podía encontrar alguna respuesta.

Por simple aburrimiento pateo una de las vacías latas que había en el piso y salio del departamento cerrándolo con llave.

Su mareo no había desaparecido del todo por lo cual intento tomar el ascensor, apenas llego se dio cuenta que no podría ya que la puerta estaba cubierta de cintas amarillas y un cartel de _Fuera de Servicio_ que parecía haber estado ahí desde hacia décadas ya que las palabras que alguna vez estuvieron escritas en la cinta se habían convertido en una mancha borrosa e ilegible.

El chico fruncio el ceño y de mala gana bajo por las escaleras que para su mala suerte eran en forma de caracol, soltando unos cuantos insultos en voz baja el chico llego a las puertas del edificio y salio a la calle.

Solo para ser golpeado en la cara por la luz del sol, la misma que lo había despertado.

Soltó un gruñido y se restregó sus ojos.

—Mierda —Murmuro el chico y entre abrió uno de sus ojos —¿Donde estoy?

Era una ciudad, de eso no quedaba dudas, el trafico embotellado, los insultos y la gente caminando mirando sus celulares o casi corriendo en trajes de oficina a su trabajo solo confirmaban la naturaleza del lugar.

El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza sin saber muy bien que hacer, podría volver al edificio e ir casa por casa golpeando las puertas preguntando _¿Me conoce?_ Pero el chico tenia la impresión de que no iría nada bien, era mas que seguro que un chico con aspecto de estar borracho en la puerta de una casa haría que cualquier vecino llamara a la policía.

Y lo ultimo que el pelirrojo quería era terminar en un calabozo.

Sin ninguna mejor idea el chico camino derecho por la calle esquivando a algunos peatones que venían del otro lado, por un momento estuvo tentado en detener a alguno de ellos y al menos preguntar su ubicación pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo confundiera con un ladrón.

Y la zona de donde había salido no ayudaba mucho con eso, tenia una fachada vieja y con grandes manchas de humedad, pegado a este había una serie de edificios todos parecidos entre si y ocasionalmente algún local de reparación de televisores, desgraciadamente para el estaban cerrados.

—Si tan solo tuviera un...—El chico abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que había del otro lado de la calle y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro—Ahi estas.

Con un molesto pitido el semáforo indicaba que se le acababa el tiempo para cruzar pero mas notable eran los insultos que le dedicaban los automovilistas al pelirrojo por cruzar casi en verde, el chico no presto mucha atención pero pensó.

— _Si tan solo yo supiera quien es mi madre no la insultarias._

En la otra esquina había una estación de subterráneo con un gran mapa de la ciudad que hizo soltar al chico un suspiro de alivio, al menos ahora sabría donde estaba. Se acerco al mapa y noto que algo andaba mal, fruncido el ceño y se acerco aun mas pero era igual cuan cerca estuviera.

Las letras y los números parecían estar desparramados convirtiéndose en algo ilegible para sus ojos

—¡¿Pero que mierda?!—Grito el chico dando un paso atrás asustado, los peatones que cruzaban a su lado apenas le prestaron atencion, nuevamente se restregó los ojos con el pulso acelerado ¿Que le estaba pasando? Al abrirlos otra vez pudo leer con algo mas de claridad — ¿ _Avenida Knickerbocker?_

Solo había logrado estar mucho mas confundido que antes ¿Avenida Knickerbocker?

¿Donde era eso?

¿Porque no podía leer con claridad?

—¿Que carajo esta pasando?

El pelirrojo se llevo las manos a la sien e intento calmarse sin mucho éxito, las cosas iban de mal en peor para el.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Soltando un suspiro miro de nuevo al mapa y a duras penas logró notar las palabras Hospital y Policía, ambas casi pegadas entre si lo cual significaba que quedaban en la misma calle justo frente a un parque llamado _Maria Hernandez_ a tan solo unas cuantas calles desde donde el estaba. El chico chasqueo su lengua y siguió caminando en la dirección contraria de la que había venido, en su camino se dio cuenta que el lugar era bastante pintoresco, con varios establecimientos comerciales, restorantes y casas variadas diferentes entre si pero lo que mas resaltaba eran las banderas puertorriqueñas y dominicanas que abundaban junto con la estadounidense y de demás países. Al pelirrojo le gruño mas de una vez el estomago al pasar enfrente de esos locales e comida, incluso tuvo la ligera esperanza de encontrar el lugar de donde había salido todas esas cajas de comida china que tenia en su departamento pero no hubo caso, el local debía quedar desde donde el venia.

El parque no era nada del otro mundo cosa que decepcionó un poco al pelirrojo que esperaba encontrarse con algo mejor, la estación de policía era un edificio de dos pisos que ocupaba toda la esquina y casi pegado a este estaba el hospital que ocupaba lo que quedaba de calle.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la estación de policía pensando en que iba a hacer, debía ir al hospital era obvio pero ¿Y si le hacían preguntas? ¿Y si no le creían su historia? A lo sumo llamarían a un policía...

—Pense que no volverías por aquí

El pelirrojo tomado por sorpresa soltó un respringo y rápidamente se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse frente a frente con un policía.

Pero ese si que destacaba de los demás policías.

Para empezar era alto, casi tanto como un jugador de basketball de complexión delgada pero formida y de tez olivacea, su cabello era corto y negro veteado de gris por lo que parecían ser canas, de rostro duro y mandíbula cuadrada estaba perfectamente afeitado. Y como si su altura no fuera poco lo que mas intimido al pelirrojo fueron los ojos del policía, uno de ellos era castaño pero el otro, el izquierdo, era de un color azul claro que al chico le pareció algo velado, como si el policía tuviera heterocronía o hubiera perdido un poco de su visión.

Sea lo que fuera le había hablado a el y con nervios mas que evidentes respondió.

—B-buenas tardes oficial...¿ _Thorn?—¿E_ _spino? ¿Que clase de apellido es ese?_ Penso el chico y agrego—¿Q-que se le ofrece?

El policía arqueo una ceja.

—¿Sabes leer chico?

—¿Perdon?

—Que si sabes leer—Repitio el oficial, hablaba con un acento muy marcado que lo hacia pronunciar las R como G, _Tal vez sea Francés_ Penso el pelirrojo y asintió con su cabeza—Bien, dime ¿Que dice aquí?

Pregunto el policía y dio unos golpecitos a su plateada placa, el pelirrojo entonces se dio cuenta de que las uñas del policía eran algo mas largas de lo normal y se pregunto si alguien en su trabajo no le había llamado la atención por eso,. Como había pasado con el mapa de la ciudad las letras de la placa de metal parecían bailar ante los ojos del chico dificultándole el poder leerlas y para peor tenia a ese policía enfrente con una expresión estoica en su rostro, como si le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que pasaba.

—¿S-Sargento?

—Bien, parece que sabes leer muchacho así que te pregunto ¿Que haces aquí de nuevo?

—¿Me conoce? —Los nervios del chico solo iban en aumento ¿Porque ese policía actuaba así?

El sargento Thorn se encogió de hombros

—Te dije lo que iba a pasar si te veía merodeando por aquí y evidentemente no me escuchaste

—¿A que se...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el sargento ya lo había tomado con fuerza de las muñecas, sorprendido y asustado el pelirrojo intento forcejear con el oficial pero la diferencia de fuerza física era demasiada, en pocos segundos el policía lo redujo y lo esposo llevándolo casi a los empujones hasta una patrulla estacionada frente a ellos.

—¡Oiga!

—Cuidado con la cabeza chico —Dijo el policía cuando tiro al pelirrojo como si fuera una bolsa de papas en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, el chico golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta y desde dentro del auto oyó la risa del policia—Oh, lo siento

Cuando el oficial entro a la patrulla el chico grito

—¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Conosco mis derechos!

El policía arqueo una ceja y río

—Los criminales como tu no tienen derechos—El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso—Te llevare a la central, a ver si esta vez entiendes la lección.

—Cri-Criminal...

Aturdido por el dolor de cabeza y las palabras del policía el chico nisiquiera noto cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha tomando el camino hacia el sur, su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas ¿Quien era ese policía? ¿Porque decía que el era un criminal? ¿Acaso había hecho algo fuera de la ley?

¿Eso tenia que ver con su memoria?

Podía ser una razón de sus recuerdos perdidos ¿Y si había estado comprando droga? O peor aun experimentando con ella, pero eso no tenia sentido porque sino su departamento seria una cocina de metanfetaminas.

Pero el ni siquiera sabia si ese era su departamento ¿Y si había entrado ilegalmente a esa casa?

O peor aun ¿Les había hecho daño a sus dueños?

¿El los había matado?

 _¡No, no, no! ¡Imposible, yo no soy un asesino!_

El pelirrojo no sabia que pensar.

Pero supo que algo estaba muy mal cuando la patrulla se detuvo, esa sin dudas no era la central.

Era un maldito cementerio.

—Ultima parada —Dijo el sargento volteando—Aqui bajamos

—Pe..Pero esto es...

El pelirrojo sintió como si su alma se congelara cuando vio el brillo metálico de una pistola nueve milímetros apuntando directo hacia su rostro, paralizado de terror el chico vio como el arma estaba a escazos centímetros de su cara.

—¡Dije que bajaras! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!

Temblando de terror el chico tanteo la puerta para encontrar la palanca para abrirla y con cuidado bajo de la patrulla, el policía casi al instante lo imito terminando los dos en la puerta del cementerio.

La situación había pasado de ser mala a ser un desastre, el lugar tenia pinta de no haber sido mantenido en años y el vecindario no ayudaba en nada, las únicas casas que se veían estaban a varios metros del lugar, el pelirrojo había pensado en intentar correr pero seria inútil en pocos segundos el sargento lo alcanzaría o al menos lo alcanzaría un balazo en su espalda y en el determinado caso de que lograra escapar tendría a toda la policía de Bushwick buscandolo e incluso hasta la de Brooklyn.

Básicamente sus opciones se reducían a una

—Entra—Dijo el policía apoyando la pistola en la espalda del pelirrojo—No intentes pasarte de listo.

El pelirrojo paso saliva e ingreso al cementerio casi empujando la reja de entrada que rechino con un molesto sonido que le puso los pelos de punta, con el arma aun apuntando a su espalda siguiente caminando en linea recta girando ocasionalmente cuando el policía le golpeaba la espalda con el arma, cosa que casi hacia llorar al chico haciéndolo pensar que le daría un balazo ahí mismo. Ambos siguieron caminando en ese laberinto de lapidas y mausoleos durante varios minutos, con cada paso que daban el miedo del pelirrojo aumentaba así como su dolor de cabeza ¿A donde iban?

—Detente—Gruño el policía y el pelirrojo freno en seco—Aqui esta bien.

El lugar era una fuente vacía en medio de una pequeña rotonda de mausoleos con varios callejones entre si, el policía se puso delante del pelirrojo y camino hasta la vacía fuente pasándo un dedo dentro de ella para luego limpiarse en si uniforme.

—Sin agua, perfecto—murmuró para si mismo y una perversa sonrisa cruzo sus labios—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo fui respetado, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en mi camino a menos que quisiera ver a la muerte.

 _¡¿De que diablos esta hablando?!_

—¡Yo era temido!—Rugio el oficial sobresaltando al pelirrojo—¡Yo era respetado! ¡Pero entonces llegaron esos malditos, me desterraron, me exiliaron durante años!

 _¿Exilio?_

—Y tuve mi oportunidad, respondí al llamado ¡Me sentia vivo de nuevo! —Grito el policía pero luego apretar sus puños con fuerza—¡Pero esos malditos mestizos, asquerosos desgraciados! ¡Me tendieron una trampa con ese ebrio estúpido!

 _¡¿Mestizos?! ¿Ahora aparte de loco es racista?_

—¡Pero eso no se repetirá! ¡No se repitiera de nuevo! —El policía ensancho su sonrisa y apunto el arma al chico quien estaba temblando de miedo, confundido y sin saber que hacer. Para sorpresa del chico el policía soltó su arma que cayo al suelo—¡Nunca se repetirá!

El cuerpo del policía comenzó a hincharse cada vez mas, el uniforme de policía comenzó a resgarse y romperse mientras el gruñido que había hecho mientras hablaba se volvía cada vez mas profundo, sus extremidades se alargaron mientras que pelo crecía en su cuerpo y sus uñas crecían para pasar a convertirse en garras.

El pelirrojo soltó un grito de horror y corrió intentando huir de lo que fuera esa cosa que se había formado, no pudo recorrer mucho camino cuando algo se estrelló con fuerza contra uno de los mausoleos a su lado reventando parte de el haciendo que varios escombros volaran alrededor, varios de ellos cayeron cerca del chico mientras que otros golpearon al chico. _¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!_

—Creo que te había dicho que no intentaras pasarte de listos—Cuando lo vio el terror se intensifico aun mas en el pelirrojo—¿No lo habías entendido?

La complexión física de Thorn había cambiado bastante ahora parecía la de un luchador profesional sus manos y pies habían dejado atrás su forma humana para ser iguales a las patas de algún animal y sus uñas se habían extendido hasta convertirse en garras algo curvas con un grosor mas que notable, todo su cuerpo se había cubierto de pelo de color dorado, lo único que no había cambiado era su rostro que aun conservaba sus facciones humanas incluso su heterocronía y su sonrisa maniática mostraba una hilera de afilados colmillos.

Básicamente era un mounstro sacado del infierno...O un alíen del espacio, el pelirrojo ya no sabia que pensar.

Su respiración se corto cuando algo se había enrroscado alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, el pelirrojo intento safarse del agarre pero nisiquiera podía liberarse un poco, sus pies se despegaron del suelo cuando _eso_ que lo había tomado del cuello lo levanto y acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia del rostro de Thorn.

—Te lo había advertido —Y de repente el pelirrojo salio disparado por la fuerza con la que _aquella cosa_ lo lanzo—¡Tu no escuchaste!

El chico grito de dolor al golpear su espalda contra otro de los mausoleos cayendo de cara al suelo, tosiendo el chico intento ponerse de pie pero sus extremidades apenas le respondían ya no temblaba de miedo sino de puro dolor. El pelirrojo tosió con fuerza y termino escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo

—Oh ¿Te duele? —Pregunto sarcástico Thorn y algo se movió detrás suyo, con horror pero ya sin sorpresa el joven noto que lo que lo había tomado era una cola de escorpion—No te preocupes, ya no sentirás nada mas.

La cola de escorpión se arqueo y desde ella salieron disparados varios de los que parecían ser cuchillos.

Entonces todo paso, el chico vio las cuchillas acercándose a el y rodó hacia un lado sin saber como lo había logrado. Las cuchillas se clavaron en la pared del mausoleo traspasando hacia el otro lado del concreto, aprovechando los momentos de ventaja e ignorando el dolor que castigaba todo su cuerpo corrió entre el laberinto de tumbas.

—¡Corre mientras puedas mestizo!

—¡La entrada! —Los ojos del chico recorrían cada lugar intentando encontrar la puerta para huir de allí ¿Como había llegado a esa situación? ¿Que diablos era esa cosa? ¡¿En que clase de experimento alíen había terminado?! —¡¿Donde carajo esta la...?! ¡Argh!

El ardor en su hombro lo hizo frenar y caer de rodillas en el suelo incluso haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor se escaparan de sus ojos, con horror el chico vio como una cuchilla recubierta de un liquido purpura viscoso que se escurría de ella sobresalía de su brazo, el liquido quemaba su piel haciéndolo gritar de nuevo, cada vez mas fuerte.

—¿De verdad creiste que huirías?—Pregunto Thorn sonriendo—Tu sangre mestizo, ¡Tu sangre y la de tus compañeros nos marcarán el camino a la caída de los dioses!

La cola de Thorn se arqueo de nuevo lista para terminar el trabajo, el pelirrojo entre el dolor, la confusión y el terror cerro con fuerza sus ojos para no ver el golpe final.

 _¡Slash!_

Pero el golpe nunca llego, el chico abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una escena que no esperaba, la cola de Thorn había sido atravesada con una flecha lo que había frenado su ataque.

Pero lo que dejo sin habla al pelirrojo fue su salvadora.

Era una chica, parecía igual de joven que el. Vestía unas botas militares, pantalones grises camuflados y una camiseta que decía algo que el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a leer, lo que de verdad le sorprendía era el carcaj de flechas que colgaba a su espaldas, el arco plateado cargado que apuntaba directo al rostro de Thorn y la diadema plateada que la coronaba. Si el pelirrojo creía que las cosas no podían ponerse mas raras se había equivocado.

Lo había salvado una princesa o una chica disfrazada de Xena la princesa guerrera.

—¡Grace! —Grito Thorn, la cola de escorpión goteaba lo que parecía ser un liquido viscoso—¡Perfecto, tu también compartirás el mismo destino que este mestizo!

La chica, Grave arqueo una ceja

—Tu no te rindes ¿verdad?, pensé que aun estarías pudriendote en el Tártaro —La chica fruncio el ceño—Dime que haces aquí o...

—¿O que? ¿Me matarás? —Thorn soltó una carcajada—Tu no puedes detenerme Grave ¡Ninguno de ustedes mestizos puede detenerme!

Grace tenso mas la flecha, lista para disparar.

—Tal vez no pero conozco alguien que si—El humanoido apretó sus puños enterrando sus garras en sus palmas, poco a poco su cola se arqueo listo para atacar—Aunque ya no soy la misma de antes Thorn, ya no necesitó ayuda de nadie para derrotarte.

Y a pesar de que todo parecía estar en su contra, lo que alguna vez fue un policía río aun mas fuerte que antes, se estaba riendo en la cara de la chica sin siquiera importarle un poco la flecha incrustada en su cola o la que amenazaba con destruirlo.

—Ustedes mestizos solo serán cadáveres que disfrutare deborar—La cola de escorpión ataco, pero no a la chica, sino asimismo atravesando su estómago—Ustedes...y...sus dioses...caerán

Y con una risa final, el mounstro exploto en un polvo dorado que hizo toser con fuerza al pelirrojo, cuando el polvo se disipo vio que la chica seguía en el mismo lugar Grave soltó un suspiro y se acerco al chico.

Sin haber bajado su arco en ningún momento.

Cuando se acerco pudo verla con mas vlaridad, su camiseta decía _Muerte a Barbie,_ era bonita con pecas alrededor de su nariz y los ojos mas azules que el pelirrojo había visto, de un azul que parecía eléctrico e intimidante como si le fuera a disparar al primer movimiento que el chico hiciera.

—¿Estas bien?

 _¡Si, estoy genial! ¡Solo debo tener un par de costillas fracturadas, un brazo roto y un dolor de cabeza horrible! Oh ¿Algo mas? ¡Si, no tengo recuerdos!_

—Me arde...—Se arreglo el chico para decir y no mentía el ardor en el hombro había aumentado mucho mas que antes, la cuchilla seguía enterrada en su hombro pero no podía quitarla gracias a las esposas que aun tenia—Diablos, duele...

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la cuchilla enterrada en el hombro del pelirrojo. Rápidamente puso una rodilla en tierra y examino con cuidado la herida.

—Te alcanzo una de las púas—Dijo casi para si misma—¿Como te llamas?

—No...tengo idea...

—No importa chico, pero debo llevarte con mi señora de inmediato

El ardor apenas si podía dejar pensar al chico, sus extremidades no le respondían y poco a poco la oscuridad empezaba a ganar terreno en el, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban pregunto

—¿Quien es tu señora?

Entonces Thalia Grace sonrió con orgullo

—Artemisa, diosa de la luna

Y el pelirrojo no cayo inconsciente.

* * *

 **¡Fin!**

 **¡Al fin termine este capitulo! ¿Como puede ser que halla pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizarlo?**

 **Culpo enteramente a los mangas en la lista de pendientes que me distrajeron de escribir.**

 **Se nos fue el primer capítulo y ya tenemos a nuestro protagonista pero aun le queda un largo camino por delante**

 **¿Podra afrontar lo que le espera?**

 **¡Espero que les halla gustado! ¡No se olviden de comentar!**

 **¡Eso es todo colegas!**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari! ¡Arrivederchi!**


End file.
